Danger In A Beautiful Package
by Jessfairy88
Summary: Sam and Dean were on a hunt when they ran into another hunter by the name of Angel Pike. How will things turn out when she comes along with them on thier hunts. And how will Sam keep the attraction to her a secret. How will Angel keep her family and past a secret expecially when her father comes into the picture. Sam/OC
1. I'm Angel

_Author's Note: Well this is my first Supernatural story so please be gentle and if there is any misspell of mistake please be patient with me I will correct them later. I hope you like it. And in certain scene in this story there is a certain outfit I have in mind the link will be at the bottom._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural I do not own Sam and Dean wish I did well Sam at least. But Angel and the story line is mine... I am sorry but I do not follow the scenes of the season but so we all know it is season 7 after Bobby is killed and the brothers see him as a ghost._

* * *

Sam and Dean were on their way to Hiawatha Tennessee when Dean turned down the radio.

"So what is this case about?"

Sam opened the folder in his lap. "Well there have been 5 murders all male except for the last and all has had their heart removed."

"Werewolf?"

"That's what I think but I have yet to find the pattern with them."

"Well we're here I'll drop you off at the library and I'll go grab a room."

"Yeah…" Dean dropped Sam off and went to the hotel. After getting a room he got dressed and headed to the police department and flashed a badge. "Luke Pascal FBI."

The deputy looked up. "FBI? What needed more people on the case?"

"More people?"

"Yes a young lady was here earlier Agent Danielle Jackson."

"What did she want?"

"Wanted to see the bodies and the paper work we have on the victims."

Dean coughed. "Yeah we are working the case together. I was called in."

"Alright come on back." Dean followed him back.

Meanwhile at the library Sam settled at a table with books around him and his laptop out. As he went to look down he heard a groan looking up he noticed a girl across from him reaching up trying to get a book just out of her grasp. He watched as she stood on her toes and even jumping to reach the book but couldn't. Sitting his pen down he got up and walked over and seeing the book she need reached up to get it. When she turned around she had to look up to him. He handed her the book.

"Is this what you needed?"

She took the book. "Yeah thanks."

Sam looked at her and noticed she was talk for your average woman she was probably about 6 feet which was nearly as tall as his brother… Then remembering the case she followed her to the table in which she had sat down.

"Do you live here?"

She looked up as she covered some folders with the book. "No I am just staying for a while."

"Oh. Um… I'm Sam by the way."

She smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Angel."

"Well Angel I was wondering have you heard of the murders going on around here."

"No I haven't and if you will excuse me I have a paper due tomorrow and I have to finish it pronto."

Sam stood up. "I know how that is. I am sorry."

She nodded and he walked away. Angel went back to work getting more information.

Angel was in fact Angel Pike a rouge hunter no one has ever seen. She was 6'0 feet middle back brown hair and ice blue eyes. She had been working this case for the last week and she was starting to get mad two people has died on her time. She has been undercover two nights now and she was getting no where other then drawing suspicion from the owner of the club. She also has a clue that the same owner is indeed the werewolf she was after. Finishing her research she put her things up and packed her laptop. As she walked out she noticed Sam was watching her. She looked back and smiled at him. He was indeed a man she would like to spend a night with but she knew better.

As Angel left Sam watched her go. There was something about her he couldn't quite put his finger on. Finishing up he packed up and met Dean outside. They walked to the Diner across from the library. As they ate Dean told Sam about what went on at the Police Station.

"The deputy said there was another FBI agent there. An Agent Danielle Jackson."

"Do you think it is real or another hunter."

"Dude we haven't been near another hunter in a while. With the Leviathans many of them don't want to deal with them."

"So what a real FBI agent?"

"I don't know… So what did you figure out?"

"Well the men really didn't have anything in common."

"The woman?"

"Her name wad Natalie Todd alias honey dust."

Dean choked on his coffee. "Honey Dust what is she a stripper."

"She was a dancer and something called the Dove's nest, and here is the thing all the men who died had went there right before they died."

"So what one of the dancers?"

"I don't know. But… I am gonna hate to say this." Sam rubbed a hand through his hair. "We need to go to that club tonight there is a full moon so the werewolf will attack again."

Dean smiled. "A dance club alright… Maybe we can have a little fun too."

"Dean!"

"What?" They paid and walked out. But as Sam went to slid into the car he stopped and stared at the woman down the street. It looked like Angel but there was something predetorial about her like she was hunting something.

"Sam!"

Sam got into the car. "Sam what is it?"

Sam looked at his brother. "Nothing probably just on edge with this hunt and having to go to the dance club with you."

Dean laughed." Calm down Sam. Hey when we finish this case maybe I'll pay one of those girls to dance for you."

"No thanks Dean."

"Fine… Bitch!"

"Jerk!" Dean laughed and drove off.

* * *

_Author's note: Angels outfit at the library trying not to draw attention to herself._

**_HAPPY READINGS!_**


	2. Scarlett

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural. LOL_

_Author's Notes: This chapter was unusual to write and you might see why. LOL_

* * *

That night after Sam and Dean dressed in their FBI suits they made their way to the Dove's nest that was just outside of town. As they walked up and large bouncer held up his hand.

"What you want?"

Sam and Dean flashed their badges. "I am Agent Luke Pascal and this is my partner Agent Brian Seeker. We just want to come and ask a few question about the victim who worked here."

"Go ahead."

"Thank you."

They walked in and Dean smiled at Sam. "I am in Heaven."

"Dean we are here to talk to Natalie's friend."

"Alright."

They walked to the bar and the waitress leaned over and smiled. "What can I get you handsome."

They flashed their badges and she backed off a little. "We need to talk to a Cindy Michaels."

"Oh you mean Dazzle. Well she is in the back. Go through the gold door and she is at the last door on your right."

"Thanks."

As they turned Sam bumped into one of the dancers. "Excuse me."

She looked up. "No excuse me sexy."

Sam couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her. She had to be 6 feet without the heels their but with she was three inches higher. They were black strappy one with buckles. She work a Black and red Corset with a matching mini skirt. Her hair was both black and red to match her outfit he knew it had to be a wig. She had some charm on her necklace he knew the symbol but couldn't make it out. But what had him looking harder was her yellowish green cat eyes. There was no way they were real and he knew that.

"SAM!"

Sam looked up to see Dean smiling at him and looking down at the woman. "We got work to do."

Sam smiled at the woman. "Please excuse us."

"Whatever you say sexy?" She ran her finger over his jaw and walked through the gold door. Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder.

"Dude you were into her."

"Dean she is a dancer it just how they are."

"Fine but when you cool off come find me. I'll be interviewing Dazzle." He walked off.

Sam walked back to the bar and asked for a glass of water. When she handed it to him he drank it down and paid her. He made his way through the door and as he passed a Scarlett colored door it opened and a hand reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him inside. As he stumbled back he heard a door lock in place. He reached for his gun but stopped when he saw the woman in black and red.

"What?" She placed her fingers so his lips before he finished. Walked over she turned on a radio on low and walking back she danced in front of him. But when Sam went to step away she took his hands and placed them on her hips.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Play along there is a camera over my shoulder in the statue. No sound though."

Sam peeked over her shoulder and indeed he saw a camera inside the statue. He let his head fall down to her neck so the camera couldn't see his mouth move. "Who are you?"

"Here I am called Scarlett." She turned in his arms and rubbed her back against his front then turning back she wrapped her arm around his neck. "But think you know who I am."

Sam looked at her and he noticed the tiny mole under her ear. He had seen that earlier today.

"Come on Sam I have a paper to finish."

His eyes widen. NO WAY. "Angel?"

"Yep now play along or they will know something is up."

"You said you were passing through."

"That I am I have been here a week and finally I am closing in."

Sam turned so his back was to the camera and she was covered he stared at her.

"Angel as in Angel Pike."

She smiled. "The one and only."

"But how?"

"Why do you think I had it were no other hunter has ever saw me but with the Leviathans out I had to be extra careful."

"What are you doing here?"

"Wait I hear someone!"

She turned and pushed Sam into a chair and gave him a lap dance as she heard the footsteps leave from the door. Lucky enough her back was to the camera.

"Now to answer your question I found this case and was trying to find the werewolf. I noticed the pattern was this dance club and thought the werewolf was a dancer so I audition and went undercover her as a dancers two nights ago. I though Natalie was the wolf but when she died I knew who it was."

Sam placed his hands on hips as she continued to put on a show for the camera. A show in which was making him hard. "Who is it?"

"Damos Survega. He is the owner. I noticed he gave something to Natalie and the men who were killed where the ones she danced for, the ones who had kissed and touched her. The last she started to have an affair with. Damos saw Natalie as his woman as his mate."

Sam looked up at her. "How do you know this?"

Angel leaned forward closer to his ear. "Because now Damos considers me his girl."

Sam tighten his hands on her hips making her sit still. "But that is dangerous won't he come for you now."

"Of course that is what I want and I need your help for that."

"How?"

She scooted closer on his lap. "Well you see just dancing and touching on the hips isn't enough to make him jealous enough to attack. I need you to help me make him jealous so he will attack."

"And how is that."

She smiled. "Easy I've seen the tapes of Natalie performances and I noticed he gets really upset when she was kissing them and letting them touch her. So in me kissing you will make him jealous and wants to kill you as well as me."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled. "You forget I am Angel Pike and in doing my job I do like to have a little fun." Before she could get anything else out Sam and leaned forward and claimed her lips with his own.

WOW Sam sure did know how to kiss and what really bothered Angel was she involuntarily felt herself moving against him wanting more. Man she had been to long without male contact. Sliding her arms around his neck she tilted her head and let the kiss slide deeper.

Sam's hands slid under her mini skirt gripping her bare hip and his lips worked over her. As she allowed the kiss to deeper Sam slid his tongue inside the cavern of her mouth and tasted the woman who was Angel Pike. She tasted or watermelon and honey and exotic combination. Pulling her closer he deepen the kiss to near frantic. He couldn't get enough of her and even though this was for show he couldn't bring himself to stop.

Slidding his hands higher he traced the skimpy underwear she wore. Angel moaned at how good his hands felt. She wanted him here right now but with the camera she couldn't.

"Sam we have to stop."

"Umm." His head lowered to kiss her neck. When he gently nipped at the little mole under her ear her hand shot up into his hair and she moaned. He couldn't help the cuckle.

The door slamming open got their attention. They looked to see a man his face red with fury. Sam presumed this was Damos.

Damos looked at Angel. "You ungrateful slut you are mine and no one else."

As she and Sam stood up he began to shift.

"SAM?"

"Dean back here!"

As the werewolf charged them Dean appeared in the doorway gun in hand. Sam had pulled out his gun and to their surprised Angel had a gun in hers. Three shots ran out and the werewolf hit the floor. A bullet hole in his forehead and two in his heart.

Dean walked up and looked Angel over and smiled his signature smile. "Well hello there?"

Angel looked up and pulled off her wig. "Can we please get out of here now? Sam a hand please?"

He held her arm and she removed the high heels and threw them to the side. "That is better."

Dean looked at her and then the gun in her hand. "Dude where did you have your gun hidden?"

She smiled at him. "You don't want to know."

* * *

_Authors's Note: Remove the spaces and put _

**_Undercover Outfit:_**

_If by any chance_ _is doesn't work PM me and I will send the link to you!_

**_HAPPY READINGS!_**


	3. On the road with the Winchesters

As Sam and Dean cleaned up the werewolf mess Angel changed into her blue jeans a cali top and tennis shoes. She slid on her blue stone stack ring her mother gave her, and the Amethyst crystal amulet from her father. As she looked into the mirror she wondered why she ever kept the necklace when she hated her father so much. But she couldn't get ride of the only thing she had from him.

Walking back out she went to the boys.

"Mind giving me a ride to my hotel room?"

Dean smiled. "Not at all."

He and Sam lead her outside and to the car, and got in.

Sam turned in his seat to look back at her.

"Where you staying at?"

"The Garden Inn."

Dean looked in his mirror. "No way! Were staying there too."

"Cool."

They pulled up to the inn and when she walked to her room Sam stopped Dean.

"I had a crazy idea."

"What?"

"What if we ask her to go with us? I mean she is a great hunter."

Dean looked over at Sam tilting his head. "Well with the Leviathans I don't know."

"Come on Dean you have got to admit she is a great hunter."

Dean smiled. "I'll give you that she was great undercover."

Sam stared at Dean. "I know what your thinking leave her alone."

"What's wrong Sammy jealous?"

"No… Protective."

"Whatever." They hushed when Angel walked back out with a blue messenger bag, a nike duffle, and a military duffle.

"Hey Angel."

She walked up. "What?"

Dean leaned against his car. "How you leaving?"

She smiled. "I'll walk down the road a ways and steal a car."

"No need."

"An why not?"

"We thought well Sammy came up with the idea. Maybe you'd like to come on the road with us. You are a great hunter and we could work well together."

Angel smiled. "To tell the truth I'd like that. But warn you my life has baggage."

Dean laughed. "Who doesn't?"

"Well then its final you boys have a new hunting buddy."

Dean helped her take her duffels and put them in the trunk. She followed them to their room and sat at the table. As the boys gathered their things and took showers Angel worked on her laptop.

When Dean walked out of the bathroom Angel's news died on her tongue. Dean had walked out all wet with nothing but a towel around his waist. She ignored him and looked at her computer. She knew what he was doing.

"You found a hunt?" She could feel the heat from his body as he leaned over her to look at her computer. She shut it.

"Yes I found a hunt now get dressed."

He smiled. "Come on you know you want it."

Sam glared at his brother as Dean leaned closer to Angel. She quickly pulled out her knife and pointed the tip to his most private parts.

"Not interested Dean never will be. Sorry."

Dean glanced at the knife and glared as Sam laughed. When she pulled the knife away Dean laughed.

"Fine." He walked back into the bathroom.

Sam looked at Angel. "You know he'll tease you like that all the time now."

"I figured he would. You guys probably never had a woman with you."

"No not really. I mean we worked a hunt or two with Ellen and her daughter Jo but other then that no."

Angel got up and grabbed a bottle of water and stood beside Sam. "Ellen and Jo are they the hunters that was rumored to be injured by hellhounds then they blew them up along with themselves."

Sam looked down. "Jo had been attack by the hellhounds, and no matter what we did Ellen wouldn't leave her alone she stayed and they blew up the place along with the hounds while Dean and I escaped."

Angel saw the sadness in his eyes. She sat the bottle down and touched Sam's cheek. "We loose many people in this business and it is always hard. Because no matter how many ways you turn it you will always think that it was your fault that they passed. But Sam…" She took his face in her hands and made him took at her. "It wasn't you fault. It's the demons and the angels and every other supernatural bastard out there."

Without really think she pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around him, though with him sitting he didn't tower over her. His head rested on her chest as she rested her cheek on the top of his head.

"I know it not my fault but like you said it feels like it is."

She stepped back and picked up her water just as Dean walked out fully dressed.

"You guys hungry."

Angel smiled. "Most defiantly."

They paid out and pilled into the car. Dean chose to eat at Wendy's. He got him the pounds burger and Sam got a salad. When Dean looked back at Angel she smiled and stuck her head out the window.

"I'll have the strawberry chicken salad with ranch and the pound burger hold the onions and a extra large coke."

"Thank you drive around."

When she sat back she blushed when both Sam and Dean stared at her.

"Do you eat like that all the time?"

She smiled. "No Sam but I haven't eaten all day but for a granola bar and I am starving."

Dean laughed and pulled around. As they waited for their food he looked back at her.

"I forgot the rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes Rules for you riding in my baby. No shoes on the sets. No sex in the car unless it is with me."

Angel muttered "In your dreams…"

He continued with a smile. "Don't make a mess and no complaining about my music. Got that."

"Whatever dad."

"And no calling me dad I am not that much older then you."

Angel smiled as Sam laughed. "Oh really you look what 30 35 maybe 40."

Dean turned red. "Way off sister."

She acted shocked. "What you're older?"

Dean growled. "No I am 28 so shut up of I am eating your food."

Angel sat back and closed her mouth mimicking zipping it up and throwing away the key. The young kid handed them their food and blushed when he saw Angel in the back seat. When she waved at him he stuttered the total out. Dean paid and just to make fun as they pulled off Angel blew the boy a kiss.

Sam watched as they drove off the boy lean out the window and nearly getting hit by the car behind him. He was laughing and then looked at Angel as she tore into her salad.

"Did you have to do that, that poor kid nearly had his head chopped off."

She smiled. "Well he'll have something to dream about tonight."

Dean grumbled at her then bit into his burger.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Heres the link. LOL you know what to do._

_: / / .come / on _ road _ with _ winchesters / set ? id = 51141417_

**_Hope you are enjoying._**

**_HAPPY READINGS!_**


	4. The Case

After eating Dean headed out of Tennessee. He looked in his mirror toward Angel.

"Where are we heading?"

Angel pulled out her laptop and looked at her files. "Thatcher, Idaho."

Dean looked forward as he turned onto the interstate. "What's the hunt?"

"Well in the last week there has been a total of 4 murders."

"What makes you think it is a hunt."

"Well the murders are weird. One was a woman age 50 she was found in her garden. It seemed like she was tending to her garden when she was snuck on and had her throat slit. But what is weird is that the police was confused is that the woman's garden looked like it had never been tended all the flowers and every plant around the woman was dead."

Sam turned in his seat to look at Angel."Sounds like a Zombie."

Angel smiled. "That is what I am thinking. The last victim had a hair fiber and a finger print but the DNA and print led them to a Chelah Doucet she had died the week before."

"Cause of death?"

"That is what really caught my eye. Chelah Doucet was found dead. It looked like a robbery gone bad. The police figured it was about three suspects to her murder. I went ahead and look and saw the 50 year old woman was her baby sitter when she was little and according to records Chelah was taken to the hospital under suspicion of abuse. No charges were pressed but the story was Mrs. Lucan had beaten Chalah because she had walked through her garden."

Dean looked up a moment. "Sounds like she is going for those who had done her wrong?"

Angel closed her laptop and took out her notepad pulling off her shoes she lounged in the back seat sitting her feet up.

"You don't have shoes on my baby do you?"

Angel smiled. "No dean my shoes are in the floor don't worry I'll take care of your baby."

"Whatever… Now back to the case."

"Okay I have information on the other victims. The first victim weird enough is was Chelah's uncle. I found a criminal record for him. Vincent Doucet was brought on charges of rape and molestation. He did 10 years and was released. Chelah and her sister Cassandra were said to be some of his victims."

Sam looked up. "He should have been killed long ago. Anyone who does that to a child should be killed."

Angel nodded. "I agree. The other two murders a Jose Rodriguez and Lucus Satiago. They were part of a small gang in the town. They were arrested on many occasions, but nothing really bad. Vandalisms, and car theft. But keeping with everything else I believe they are involved with Chelah Doucet's murder."

Sam nodded as he looked at her papers. "I agree with you there. Well get there and see who might of raised her."

"I have a list of suspects for that."

Dean laughed. "Your fast."

Angel smiled. "Thank you…. Well according to Chelah's face book and twitter accounts there are about 6 people I believe would raise her. Her sister Cassandra but she is still in high school. Her boyfriend of the time Dylan Michaels, and her best friends Joe, Lily, Daisy, and her long time best friend Jack."

"Well keeping going we should be there tomorrow afternoon."

Angel smiled at the boys. "Well if you two don't mind I was undercover last night so I didn't get much sleep. So I think I tap out for a little while." She sat her stuff in the floor and pulling out a small pillow she carried she placed it down and laid down. As she settled down Sam turned around with his jacket in his hand and covered her up.

"You can use this for a while."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks Sam… Night Boys!"

"Night Angel."

Dean chuckled. "Night Scarlett." He laughed when he heard her growl.

The next few hours went quietly Dean played his music low so Angel could sleep and Sam had grabbed her folder and went through all her findings. But when he looked back to check on her something caught his eyes. He was the Amethyst crystal amulet and it seem to be shining.

"What the Hell?" Sitting the folder down he leaned over the seat and touched the necklace. Sure enough it emitted a small glow then darkened.

"What is it Sammy?"

Sam sat back. "I think my eyes are playing tricks on me."

"Why?"

"I just looked back and Angel was wearing a Amethyst Crystal that seemed to be glowing… I don't know maybe a trick of the light."

"Is it still glowing?"

"No. Like I said I guess it was just a trick of the light…"

As Sam looked back at the folder Dean had an idea. "You know I call dibs?"

Sam looked up. "What?"

"I call dibs… On her… We could make some very happy times."

Sam thought back to their kissing at the club and smiled. "Yeah Dean I don't think it will work. She not some girl from the bar she is a hunter and remember she could cut your boys off."

Dean shifted in his seat. "Yeah your right."

Settling back Sam closed his eyes hoping to get a little sleep.

"Sammy what do you think she meant that her life carried baggage?"

"I don't know Dean why don't you ask her sometime."

"Fine."

With that Sam fell asleep and Dean drove. It was a good thing he had slept in today and caught a nap. It looked as if he would be taking the night shift while driving to night.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry for a short chapter will update more soon...**_

_**HAPPY READINGS!**_


	5. Well boys shall we

The following day Dean pulled the Impala up to the Bear Canyon Motel in Thatcher, Idaho. As they got things Angel went inside…

The man inside was in his late 20's early 30's was at the desk looking at a magazine. Angel walked up and smiled. "Excuse me?"

The man looked up and his eyes widened. "Hello there… How can I help you?"

"Yes I want a room?"

"A single?"

"No um.. Do you have any double or adjourning?"

"Yes actually we have a double that adjourns to a single."

Angel smiled. "I'll take it."

"Alright for both that will be $125 a night."

She handed him her card." Set it up for three nights please?"

"Of course Mrs. Gates?"

Angel smiled knowing the meaning of his question. "Actually it's Miss. Gates"

He smiled. "What brings you to Thatcher?"

"Work related."

"Of course. I'll see you around." He handed her the keys. She smiled and walked out.

Sam and Dean were waiting she hide one of the keys in her pocket. "Come on Room 18."

She led the way and unlocked the door. She smiled when she saw it was the single it had the kitchen in it though as well as the living room.

Dean cleared his throat. "Were are we to sleep?"

Angel smiled. "I thought you could sleep on the floor."

They looked at each other then at Angel. "Really?"

She laughed and handed Dean the other key. "No. This room and your are adjourning," She led them to the door beside the kitchen and taking the key from Dean's hand she unlocked the door and opened it up to the next room. It had to 2 double beds. Sam and Dean walked through and sat their things down on the ball. Angel smiled at them.

"While we are here I'll leave this door unlock just in case." She pointed at Dean. "But that is not an invitation to come get in bed with me."

He laughed and sweeping her close and dipping her back. "Come on you know you like it."

She laughed. "You're like the annoying best friend that you can never get rib of."

He straightened with a smile. "I know."

Angel pushed Dean away and heading out to the car getting her stuff. Heading back to her room she was stopped.

"Miss Gates?"

She saw the man from the front. "Miss Gates?"

"Call me Evanna."

He smiled… "I forgot to ask you would like to go for a drink tonight?"

She smiled. "What was your name again?"

"Rick Sawyer."

"Well Rick I'll let you know. I have to get ready for work but if I get off early maybe."

He smiled. "Great."

He walked off and when she stepped into her room she ran into Sam. He was standing legs apart and his arms crossed over his chest. Angel looked to the adjourning door.

"Where's Dean?"

"Shower… Who was he?"

"Rick Sawyer he was in the office when we came in."

"What did he want?"

Angel smiled. "He asked me out for a drink."

"We are working a job Angel I really don't know how you did things but we usually wait till after the job to relax a moment."

Angel threw her bag down on her bed and sat her hands on her hips then looked up at Sam. "I told him no silly. I like you say ,the job comes first. And why would it bother you so much that he asked me out… I'm a woman Sam get used to it. In nearly every town I have been in since I was 17 I had guys ask me out… So get used to it. I mean it gonna happen ."

"Really? Nearly every town?"

"Almost, they are just lonely men Sam and I am a new face."

Sam looked back toward their room making sure Dean was still in the shower then turned back to Angel. "Yeah well you ride with us now and that will have to stop. I swear Dean might end up punching a guy."

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Angel grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. Lifting up on her toes she kissed him. There was another reason for his rambling and she knew why. He liked her she just hoped it was as much as she liked him. Sam groaned against her mouth and slid his arms around her lifting her off her feet. Angel with a whimper lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Sam." She whispered against his lips. He proceeded to push her bag off her bed and lay her down settling over her. Leaving her lips he trailed his mouth down her neck kissing and nipping. Then on remembering how she reacted last time he nipped at the tiny mole under her ear. This time though her hips shot up and she flipped him onto his back and settled over him catching his bottom lip with her teeth.

"Do you have any idea how much I wanted you to do that again since the club."

Sam ran his hands over her pushing her jacket off her shoulders. "I've been wanting to kiss you again since then as well."

But as Sam leaned up to kiss her again they both heard the water shut off in the next room. With a sigh Angel slid off of Sam and stood up.

"I should get ready for the job."

Sam stood up and after nodded her heading to his room as Angel grabbed her bag and went to her bathroom.

After a shower Angel dried her hair and pulled on her FBI uniform which consisted of Black Pants a red tank top with a black suit jacket and black flats. She completed the look with a red tear drop necklace.

Walking out she grabbed a small black backpack and stuff her black leather journal in it for when she questioned people.

She walked to the adjourning door and knocked. Dean answered with a smile.

"Well don't you look professional?"

"I need to. " She smiled when she noticed both brothers in their suit… "And don't you two clean up nicely!" She laughed when she heard Dean grumble 'monkey suit'.

"Well boys shall we?"

The heading out to the car and off to their first witness the police chief.

* * *

_Hope you are enjoying the story. Since this site has made it where links can not be seen if you are interresting in the outfits in the storys feel free to PM me it is no problem..._

_Will have the next chapter up soon. Keep your eyes open she how things with the boys change when Angel's angelic father comes in..._

**_HAPPY READINGS!_**


	6. Patronizing Sheriff

They walked into the station and Angel walked up to the deputy behind the desk.

"Excuse me is the sheriff in?"

"Yes miss…"

Angel, Dean, and Sam flashed their badges. "I am Agent Gates and these are my associates Agent Fornell and Agent Chapman. Can we speak with the sheriff please?"

"Yes ma'am." He picked up the phone and called the sheriff when he put the phone down he looked up. "He'll be her in a couple of minutes, he has been on lunch break."

Sam and Dean sat down as Angel leaned against the counter. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked toward the door.

"Agent Gates?"

Angel turned to the deputy behind the desk. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Deputy?"

"You look to young to be an FBI Agent."

Angel smiled. "I'm fresh out that is why I am paired with them two. I am getting on the job training."

"Oh… So how are you enjoying the job."

She smiled toward the brothers. "Its alright but they snore."

The deputy laughed when Dean and Sam glared at her. Just then the Sheriff came in.

"Agents."

Sam and Dean stood up and shook the sheriff's hand and when Angel offered her hand the sheriff ignored her.

"Come on back gentlemen, and leave the little girl here."

Angel growled. "Little girl?"

"She will stay out here and I will talk to you gentlemen."

"Fine Agents get the information." Angel walked over and sat in a swivel chair beside the deputy.

When the sheriff walked into his office and shut the door Angel turned to the deputy.

"Deputy Dawson what is up with your sheriff?"

He turned his chair to face hers and shrugged. "I don't know he has just been like that for the last week."

"The last week?"

"Yeah every since Chelah was murdered."

"Why I wonder?"

"I don't know."

She saw the sadness in his eyes she placed a hand on his arm. "Did you know her?"

"Yeah we were neighbors for the longest time and she was a great friend."

She tilted her head. "Are you Joe Dawson?"

"Yeah I am?"

"Why do you think about Chelah?"

"I hate the life she had to go through." His eyed shifted toward the sheriff's office and narrowed. Angel leaned closer.

"There is something you are not telling me. What is it? If you think it is small it might not be."

Joe leaned closer. "Chelah told me what her uncle did to her and she said he let one of his friends to it to her too. Before she died Chelah had filled a report with the state police that she had finally figured it out who the other person was and she had DNA proof."

"Who do you think it was?"

"I don't know but I do know that Vincent Doucet and the sheriff where very close friends. According to the few questions I asked Chelah's dad she said that the sheriff and Vincent were blood brothers and would do anything for each other. I also see how her father glares at the sheriff whenever he is around. I don't have any proof and this is all circumstantial but I have a feeling that the other man hurting Chelah could have been the sheriff."

Angel nodded and stood when the brothers walked out. She leaned closer to Joe. "I promise you I will look into your suspicion. If there is any truth to it he will be brought to justice."

The sheriff walked up and placed a hand on Angel's shoulder. "Your teachers are gone so you should be too."

Angel noticed Sam and Dean were waiting outside the door then turned back to stair at the Sheriff. "I suggest you take your hands off me before you get into trouble."

She turned and went to walk away when the sheriff grabbed her and pulled her closer. "You need to learn your place."

Angel smiled. "Just like Chelah… Remember Sheriff I am a federal agent I would watch what you do."

She turned and walked out and slid into the car behind the boys. "I think I know the next victim."

"Who?"

She proceeded to tell him about talking to Joe and then what the sheriff had said and did. Sam looked her over.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah he just grabbed my arm I'll be fine. What did you learn from the sheriff?"

"He said he didn't know who killed Chelah and he said he wasn't surprised she was dead because since she was 12 she had been a trouble maker stealing, cursing, and lying. He said she was heading for trouble. He was extra made when we brought up the rape charges again her uncle. He said he knew Vincent since they were babies and he knew he wouldn't do that. He said Chelah said that because he was talking to her dad and trying to get them to move."

Angel looked up. "With that I really think Joe might be right about the sheriff was involved with her uncles little secret."

They went and interviewed more of her friends and her boyfriend. As Dean went to interview her sister Cassandra, she and Sam went to talk to Graham Miller. Angel found he was at the local college. She walked up to the mythology department and knocked on the door. An older man answered.

"Yes can I help you?"

"Yes." She and Sam flashed their badges. "I am Agent Gates and this is Agent Fornell. We would like to talk to Graham Miller please."

"Of course come on in." They walked in and the man pointed to the office door. "He is in his office."

"Thank you."

"Of course agents, if you need anything I'll be back in an hour."

"Thank you again."

As he left Sam and Angel went to the office and opened the door. The young man was at his desk looking through a book.

"No thanks professor I don't need anything."

Angel smiled and flashed her badge. "We're not the professor. We're federal agents."

The boy shut his book and sat up and swallowed. "How can I help you?"

Angel and Sam sat down. She took out her notebook and nodded for Sam to question him.

"You knew Chelah Doucet?"

"Of course she was my best friend. We lived next to each other all out life…"

"So how upset where you when you learned what her uncle did to her?"

Graham crossed his arms. "Well if I could have had a say I would have said the court should of put him to death. I know he was her uncle and family but no one should go through that."

"What do you think about the people who have done her wrong turning up dead?"

"I really don't know."

Angel took a moment too look around the room. She noticed one tiny potted plant on the window and it looked like it was never tended too. She looked at Sam.

"Agent Fornell I think we should leave. I can see Mr. Miller is still torn up about the death of his best friend."

Sam nodded. "Alright."

They stood up and shook Graham's hands. Angel smiled. "I am sorry for your loss."

As she and Sam made their way across the college yard to the diner to meet Dean Sam turned to Angel.

"You noticed something?"

"Yeah there was something. In the corner of the room on the window seal was a small potted plant and it was dead. I think the _zombie_ was there recently, and I think Mr. Miller is lying."

Sam nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Hope you are enjoying it_

**HAPPY READINGS!**


	7. Hello Boys

They walked into the diner and saw Dean sitting in the back and smiling talking to a young waitress. Angel shook her head as they headed over. Dean looked up.

"Find anything?"

"Angel found the guy who might have risen her. There were dead plants in his study."

The waitress came back and sat a plate down in front of Dean. "Here you go handsome double bacon cheese burger with French fries." She turned to Angel and Sam. "What can I get you two?"

Angel smiled. "I'll have a cola."

"And I'll have an ice tea."

The waitress left and then returned to give them their drinks. "Alright what will you have?"

Sam looked up. "I'll take the Chinese chicken salad."

Angel smiled. "And I'll take the surf and turf with a small Caesar salad on the side."

"Alright they will be right up."

While they talked Angel leaned forward and stole a fry from Dean's plate and smiled when he glared at her.

"Have you two figured out who the victim could be?"

Angel scowled. "I vote for the sheriff but I wouldn't mind letting her kill him."

Sam pulled out a folder. "I did some digging and found the two thugs Jose and Lucas had one other they were always caught with. A William Larkin he was always with them when the police arrested them."

The waitress brought out their food and they ate.

An hour later they pulled up to an older house. Dean looked over. "This it?"

"Yep William Larkin 739 Raider cove."

"Alright let's go."

Sam and Dean got out of the car and headed for the house. They noticed that Angel wasn't with them they looked and saw her going to the side of the house. They turned back and walked up and knocked on the door. A young man answered. "Can… Can I help you?"

"You William Larkin?"

"Yes."

They showed their badges. "We would like a word."

"About?"

"About Chelah Doucet?"

William looked at them then slammed the door in their face and ran. Sam and Dean bolted through the door and followed William out the back. Though when they reached the back yard they saw William on the ground with a bloody nose and Angel kneeling on his back and binding his wrists.

"Dude you should never make me run in these horrible shoes."

They brought William back inside and sat him down. Dean leaned forward "Alright tell us what you know about Chelah Doucet."

William looked up. " Me, Jose and Lucas were paid to kill her and make it look like a mugging gone bad."

"How paid you?"

William slouched in the chair. "The Sheriff did. He said that Chelah had information that could ruin him. He could lose his job his money and his wife… Chelah had talked to his wife who was a therapist and told her everything. The Sheriff's wife filled for divorce and Chelah was pressing charges. The Sheriff said this could not get out or he will be ruined. He paid us and said he would expunge out record if we do the job. We excepted and he gave us a key to her house and said if the sister was home kill her too."

Angel looked up. "Why the sister?"

"Apparently the uncle and chief worked her too."

Angel grabbed the phone and called the police department. The deputy answered. "Police department."

"Joe?"

"Yes."

"This is Agent Gates. Were is the Sheriff?"

"He is out for the rest of the day. Why?"

"Joe you were right we have proof that the Sheriff abused Chelah and her sister Cassandra."

"What should I do?"

"I know there is a state cop in send him to Cassandra's there is a chance the Sheriff is gonna try and kill her."

"Got it."

She hung up and Sam and Dean joined her.

"Dean take William to the police station. Me and Sam needs to change and we'll go did up Chelah's coffin and try to lure her there."

"Got it."

They piled into the Impala and Dean dropped Angel and Sam off at the hotel were they got dressed and headed to the graveyard. By time they got there is was dark and the night has cooled. As they entered Angel shivered.

"God is it me or is it getting colder?"

Sam stopped and shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her. "Here take this."

She slipped it on and with in 5 minutes they found her grave. "Angel hold the light please."

"Got it." Sam pulled out a shovel and dug. It took him a good thirty minutes to an hour till he uncovered her coffin. Sam climbed out of the hole just as his phone rang he answered it.

"Hello…Yeah we got it ready… perfect lets finish this…" He looked at Angel. "Dean had Chelah following him."

Angel nodded and looked at the empty coffin. She felt her shoulder drop.

"Angel what is it?" Sam placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know I just think that it is cruel I mean Chelah only killed those that did her wrong and she has been through a lot and we have to do this to her…"

"Hey remember once she is staked in her coffin she is asleep dead like she was suppose to be."

"There has to be another way."

Before they could answer they heard an engine.

"Sammy!"

They saw Dean running to them. "She's hot on my tail and I have no idea where she is."

They looked around and suddenly Sam was thrown to the side. Angel turned in time to see Chelah coming toward her.

"HEY!" She turned toward Dean who shot her making her fall into her coffin. Pulling out his stake Dean walked closer.

Angel saw the fear in Chelah's eyes. She can't let him do this.

"No!" She pushed Dean away. "There's a better way."

As Chelah went to climb out Angel turned and laid her hand over Chelah's heart. Angel closed her eyes and whispered. "May god be with you." With that Chelah closed her eyes and fell in her coffin.

When Dean went to climb in Angel stopped him. "Stop its over. She's gone. Dead. Whichever you want to call it?"

Angel closed the coffin and with Dean and Sam's help reburied her.

As they left Sam looked at her. "Will you explain what happened back there?"

"I will later."

As they pulled into the inn Angel got out. She walked in as they stood outside. Dean turned to Sam.

"Something is off about Angel."

"I know Dean."

"How could she do that back there?"

"I haven't a clue."

"Well let's head in and see what she has to say."

"Got it."

They walked into Angel's room and it was dark.

"Angel."

The lights suddenly turned on and they saw Angel being held by the guy from the front desk only his eyes were black. They were grabbed by four other demons and looked up.

"Hello boys."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ I hope you are enjoying the story. What will happen next. Keep an eye out you'll see Angel's father as well as a long lost friend..._

**HAPPY READINGS!**


	8. Castiel's Daughter

Dean glared at the man in front of him. "Crowley."

"The one and only."

Sam fought against the demons holding him. "What do you want?"

Crowley walked over to Angel. "I should thank you boys for making it easier to find young Angel here." He ran his fingers over her cheek and down her neck to her collarbone, down to her shirt. She pulled away from him.

"Stay away from me."

Crowley turned to the boy. "I am sure you are wondering why Angel here is different."

Angel glared at him. "Shut up."

Sam and Dean glanced at her. "What are you talking about?"

Crowley smiled. "Oh isn't this a turn of events. You haven't told the Winchesters who you really are. What afraid they'd kill you."

Angel slaked in the demons arms. "They wouldn't."

Crowley looked at her. "I wouldn't be so sure."

Sam looked at Angel and saw her eyes were closed and her crystal necklace was changing color. It changed to a pale blue and a moment later Angel opened her eyes. Sam and Dean's attention was caught as Crowley pulled out some rope and tossed it to the demon holding Angel.

"Tie her up." He did as he was told and once tied Crowley walked up and ran his fingers through her hair. "I have been looking for you since I first discovered you existed."

"Yeah well to bad."

He looked at the boys. "Maybe I should spill the beans to your friends here."

Angel strained against the rope her eyes glaring at Crowley.

"You see boys Angel's mother was a cute thing and she came to me wanting a deal." He smiled when Angel's jaws slackened staring at him. "Angel here isn't fully human. "

"WHAT?" When Sam and Dean turned to look at Angel she looked away.

Dean lip curled. "What are you?"

Before she could answer the Demon holding her yelled. They saw what looked like an arch angel blade sticking out of his chest. When they demon fell it was to reveal.

"Gabriel?"

The arch angel smiled. "Honey I'm home."

"Uncle Gabriel." Angel walked over to him and he proceeded to cut the rope from her. Crowley stepped forward.

"The arch angel Gabriel. I though Lucifer killed you."

Gabriel wrapped an arm around Angel. "He did but my niece here inherited my gift and brought me back."

"Uncle? Niece?"

Angel looked at Sam and Dean. "Crowley is right I am not fully human. My mother was a human but my father is an angel. I am half angel."

Crowley smiled. "That she is… You see when her dear old mom found out she was pregnant she came to me and tried to make a deal. She said she couldn't kill the thing inside her because being half angel an abortion wouldn't work. She said if I could get rid of the child I could have it… But you see dear old dad showed up before I could seal the deal and erased her memory making her think the baby was hers and her late boyfriend."

Angel looked at Crowley not wanting to believe him. "You're lying."

Gabriel sighed. "He's not."

Angel felt her heart fall. "Uncle?"

Crowley stepped forward. "So you see me and your mother had a deal and I am here to collect. She got what she wanted so I get you."

"No." Sam pulled his arms trying to make the Demon let him go. "Stay away from her."

Crowley looked over at the brothers. "I see Sammy has taken a liking to little Angel here." He turned back to the woman in question. "I wonder what kind of bastards would you give me? How powerful will they be part angel and half demon."

"Stay away from me."

As Crowley stepped forward Gabriel did the same. "Stay away from her."

Crowley smiled and snapped his fingers and Angel went from behind Gabriel to being in Crowley's arms. "She is mine now."

"CROWLEY!" They turned to see the angel in the trench coat, and the Demons holding Sam and Dean were gone.

"Casitel. How are you?"

Cas glared. "Let her go."

"If you insist." He pushed Angel toward Sam who caught her. In a blink Crowley was gone.

Cas walked up and placed a hand on Angel's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Alright? Alright?" She pulled out an arch angel blade and sliced it across Casitel's face. "Am I alright? What do you think? You ordered my mothers and my execution and think to ask if I was alright."

She went after him and Gabriel held her back. "Angel calm down."

"No he ordered Uriel to kill my mother then me."

Castiel took the blade from her hand. "I did nothing of the sort."

"Uriel told me everything. You wanted nothing to do with us and you couldn't risk us coming after you, you wanted us gone."

"No I was at war with Uriel and Rapheal and they knew about you. If anything they went after you to hurt me."

"Why would it hurt you, you didn't love mom."

"You right I didn't but whether I did or not you are my daughter my flesh and blood and I could not do it."

Angel sat down and Gabriel released her. Dean walked up.

"Okay hang on back up I am confused. Angel is your daughter and she brought you back."

Gabriel smiled. "Angel being half angel had powers and she inherited my ability to revive the dead. After Lucifer killed me she came and brought me back."

"Oh."

Angel stood up and placed her hand over Cas's heart. "Tell me the truth did you order Uriel to kill us."

"No I did not." She could feel he was telling the truth she stepped back.

"All this time I thought you were after me to kill me you weren't."

"No."When she looked away he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you believe me Angel?"

She bit her lip and looked at the man who was her father. "Could you give me some time please."

"If that is what you need."

"Yes please." With a nod he left.

Gabriel smiled. "What about me?"

Angel kissed his cheek. "You've been there for me Uncle Gab but I think I have a lot to think about. Why don't you go have some fun? Maybe go find Aunt Kali."

Gabriel kissed the top of her head and left.

Angel then looked at Sam and Dean and bit her lip again. "If you don't want me to come with you I understand. I wouldn't expect you to want to anyway."

Dean crossed his arms. "I guess being half angel that is how you put the woman back into her grave."

"Yep."

Sam looked over at Dean and when he smiled Sam nodded. Dean looked back at Angel who was looking at the floor. "Hell with your powers I think the best thing is for you to come with us. You might be of use."

Angel looked up and smiled."Really?"

Dean nodded. "Besides you need someone to watch you back with Crowley after you."

Angel laughed herself at the boys hugging Dean then Sam. "Thank you."

Dean glared at her. "Okay pack up were moving out."

"You got it."

* * *

_Hope you are enjoying._


	9. Sam and Angel's Love life

After packing up they set off stopping for some dinner and then heading out. Angel was still stunned about the boys wanting her around. It was about 2 in the morning when Sam and Dean changed up. Angel hopped in the front seat as Dean stretched out in the back to get a little sleep. Sam turned the radio down a little and the silence nearly drove Angel crazy. He hadn't said a word to her since he found out the truth.

"Sam? Are you mad at me?"

He snuck a peek at her. "Why would I?"

"Come on Sam you haven't said a word to me since I dropped the bombshell."

He glanced back to make sure Dean was asleep before turning back. "I am still just trying to figure things out."

She sighed and turned her back to the door and looked at him. "Fine ask anything you want?"

"Why hide it from us when we asked you to come along."

"Because I heard rumor of the Winchester's having a friend among the angels and I was under the impression that my father had ordered the termination of me and my mother."

When he frowned she knew he was still upset. She took a deep breathe. "You tell me Sam? What would you have done if you were in my shoes?"

Sam sighed. "I guess I would have done what you have."

She nodded and looked down her mind going to her mom. She was brought back when Sam slipped his hand around hers. When she looked up he gently tugged on her hand and she scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder.

"May I ask what happened?"

"I never really saw dad, I mean Cas, he showed up maybe two three times a year till I was 13 and things started changing. I was able to do things not other kids to do. It was just a day after I turned 14 when Uriel came. He was in a different vessel then what you saw him in. He had me and mom and told us dad had ordered him to take us out. He made another angel hold me as he placed his hand on moms head. I had to stand their and watch him burn her from the inside out… I was so scared and mad I didn't care what happened. I don't really understand what happened but the angel holding me disappeared and Uriel's vessel exploded. As I took everything I needed I left the house I didn't stay in that town any longer then the funeral… I left after that and travel around. It was a few months later I started hunting and saving people… I hunted for a year before I met Gabriel. I was on a case of a trickster and when I finally met him I knew he was an angel and more so he knew who I was. But he didn't want to hurt me. In fact he taught me how to control the angelic powers I inherited… About a year and a half 2 years ago I felt something in my heart and I knew Uncle Gabriel was in trouble. I arrived when Lucifer left. He actually saw me. He looked and smiled then left. I ran in and saw uncle Gabriel dead on the floor."

When her breathe shuttered Sam tightened his hand around hers. "I couldn't help it Uncle Gabriel was the closet family I had beside my mother. I cried. Again I don't know how I did it but I had placed my hand over his heart and the next thing I knew he was alive. After seeing I had been crying he held me and told me I had brought him back."

Sam felt her snuggle again his side a bit. "You've been through a lot. Just like me and Dean. We lost our mother when we were little."

"Really?"

"Yeah. A demon killed her, then our dad packed us up and we started traveling as he became obsessed with hunting the demon."

Angel looked up. "I'm sorry I guess it was hard on you."

Sam nodded and turning back he maneuvered the Impala off the main road onto a dirt road and shut the car off.

"We'll stop here for the night and try to get some sleep."

Before Angel could answer Dean let out a snort and turning over continued to snore. Both she and Sam laughed. Stretching out Sam pulled Angel close so she could snuggle against him and get comfortable. "Try and get some sleep Angel we have another long drive tomorrow."

She nodded and snuggled closer. "Sam?"

"Hum."

"It doesn't change things does it? Me being half angel?"

"No Dean and I don't care."

"Okay." They were silent for a while. "Sam?"

"Hum."

"Since Dean is asleep can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"When was your last?"

Sam tightened his arm around her and knew what she was asking. "About 9 years ago."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"Well the one woman I was really close to and would have married was Jessica. I went to help Dean one weekend and the demon who killed my mother killed her."

"Oh Sam I am so sorry."

"The other was a woman I met when me and Dean were hunting a werewolf. Her name was Madison. I thought I was really…" He sighed." Well things didn't work out after getting really close to her I come to find she was the werewolf or one of them. I had to…"

Angel looked up and saw the sadness in Sam's eyes. She couldn't help it he has been through a lot when it came to the heart. She leaned up and with her lips trembling trying not to cry she kissed him. Sam ran his hand up into her hair and held her close as he kissed her back.

She pulled back and laid down against him her head settling to rest on his neck. They stayed like that quite for a while.

"Angel?"

"Yeah."

"What about you?"

She sighed. "I was close only once. His name was Hunter and I thought I really loved him. He was always so kind and sweet. He took care of me when I needed it. I was with him over a year. I had stopped hunting and tried to have a normal life. I gave Hunter everything. He was my first in many ways. One day I got home from work and found a different car in the driveway. It was Valentine's day and I had came home early I was gonna make him a special dinner and when I walked in I heard something from upstairs. You see Hunter was a fireman so sometimes his hours was different. I had walked upstairs to our room and saw him in bed… With another woman… And not any woman it was the woman I had come to know as my friend. Right there in front of me he said it wasn't his fault I didn't understand. I couldn't take it. I packed up and left. I never wanted to see him again but I had to get my things from the house. I quit my job and went back to the house we had together. When I was packing he came in with her on him arm. He stopped when he saw me and tried to hide her like she wasn't there…. Come to find he been cheating on me for months. Lydia was 3 months pregnant with his child… I finished packing and left."

Sam held her. "Believe me if Dean or I were to see him we would hurt him."

She sighed. "Well you might. One of the hunts I found is from his town. The victims was Lydia's sister."

"We will help you… Now it is early try and get some sleep."

"Alright… Night Sam."

"Night."

As she snuggled closer she heard and chuckle and a "night you two."


	10. He's Gay

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Supernatural only the OC..._

* * *

The following morning after some teasing from Dean, they stopped for breakfast. After eating they headed off again to their next hunt. Turning down the radio Dean glanced in the mirror.

"What have we got now?"

Angel pulled out her notepad. "We're heading to Sweetwater, Texas."

"Texas?"

"Yep."

Sam turned around and with darkened cheeks asked. "Is this the hunt you were talking about?"

"Yeah one victim is Lydia's sister."

Dean glanced back. "Hey you don't need to worry me and Sammy will have your back. Don't be surprise if Sam and I both take a chunk out of this Hunter."

Angel blushed remembering that Dean had heard everything she had confided in Sam. Though it did surprise her that he didn't tease her so much. Other then laughing about her snuggling with Sam that morning this was the only other remark he had made on what he had heard.

"So what's the hunt?"

"Ever heard of the Chupacabra?"

Sam perked up and sat sideways looking at her. "The Chupacabra? As in the goat blood sucker?"

"Yeah."

"So what is the story?"

"Well it started with the animal killings a total of 27 animal killings. Though how the story goes and man I'll call Bob went out to check his animals when it was said to come across some strange creature feeding on a horse and he was killed. His wife found him the next morning outside. Just like the horse he had his neck torn open and then drained of blood."

Dean looked up. "That also sounds like a vampire."

"Yeah but there are two witnesses, the last two victims was a young couple. They were supposedly having a romantic double date. The witnesses is a couple by the names of Cate Ford, and her fiancé Eric Baldwin. Apparently they were all at the Eric's place and while Rocky and Kendrix were outside they were inside. In their statement Cate and Eric heard them scream and when they looked out they saw something that wasn't human."

Sam looked at her folder."What did they say it was?"

"They said it was reptilian like with leathery or scaley greenish-grey skin, sharp quill-like spines on its back, and it stood about about four to five feet. But the one thing they defiantly knew was it had red glowing eyes. I did some research and saw this is the main description of the Chupacabra. I also found out that if this is what we are handling of what to expect. It is said the Chupacabra had Superior strength enhanced sight and smell as well as being extremely fast."

Dean sighed. "Almost reminds me of the wendigo… So if it is this Chupacabreca."

"Chupacabra," Sam and Angel corrected.

"Whatever. How do we kill it?"

Angel smiled. "Let me handle that I have some one I can ask."

"Who?"

She just smiled and pulled out her phone. Giving her notepad to Sam she leaned back in the seat and smiled when someone answered the other line. She put it on speakerphone.

" 'Ello Sparky how's it hanging?"

"_Things are good" _Dean and Sam heard a male voice on the other line.

"That's good. Hey Sparky need some info on a case."

"_Anything for you beautiful, but what do I get."_

Angel laughed. "Same as usual if you want."

"_Oh you know it sexy."_

Angel laughed out loud and blushed when the boys looked at her. "Okay Sparky enough your on speaker phone and I am not alone."

"_Really working with another girl… Hot…"_

"No idiot I am working a case with the Winchester boys."

There was silence on the other line then Sparky bursted out laughing. _"Have you had fun yet."_

"Stow it!"

"_What I know the reputation of the Winchester brothers. Especially the older brother, Dean I think. Watch that one?"_

"Don't worry he know not to try."

"_Whatever. So what do you need baby?"_

"Anything you can tell me about the Chupacabra, especially on how to kill it."

"_Chupacabra… Okay according to the books it live in dark caves."_

Dean spoke up. "Helpful but how do we kill the damn thing."

"_Keep your pants on dude. Lets see…"_ There was a few minutes of silence. _"It says here that a Chupacabra can be killed with a silver bullet to the heart or brain. I would recommend both to make sure it is dead. Then burn the carcass."_

"Great thanks Sparky."

"_Your welcome honey. Next time your in or near Oasis, New Mexico come by and see me. I miss you."_

"Miss you too Sparky I promise to call later."

"_You go kill this creature and then give me the details."_

She laughed. "You got it." She hung up and slipped her phone back into her pocket. But when she looked up she saw Sam staring at her.

'Who was that?"

"An old friend. Xander Thorn. But I call him sparky because when we were kids he used to follow me around sometimes and a kid picked on him calling him my little puppy dog. But he was just my best friend and when we would talk or hang out he was always eager to talk through anything we've been going through. So one time I called him Sparky and he liked it so it stuck."

Dean smiled. "He probably wants in your pants."

Dean had to pull over when Angel bursted out laughing. He turned around and looked at her as she wiped tears from her eyes. "What is so funny?"

"Get into my pants?" She laughed more. "Believe me he wouldn't."

"Really?" Angel looked at Sam and smiled as she knew why he was asking.

"To tell you the truth he would want to get into someone's pants. Just not mine."

When they stared at her she pointed to Dean. "He would rather get into yours… Xander is gay."

Sam and Angel busted out laughing when Dean hollered "gross". He actually had to step out of the car a moment to gain his composure.

Sam looked at her. "He's known you from when you were kids?"

"Yeah. Like me his father was a hunter who was never seen and no one knew his name so when he retired he was safe. After my mothers funeral I wasn't old enough to go out on my own so they took me in. His father put nokian symbols all over the house and kept me supplied in protection charms. His wife was understanding, apparently she knew that way of life. I think she was related to hunters. They raised me for a few years and in that time his dad taught me what I needed to know and then I took off. Though I keep in touch with Xander. He is a teacher at the university, he majors in mythology cryptozology and biology. "

Sam raised a brow."How much older is he to you?"

"Two years."

Dean slid back into the car and when Angel opened her mouth he glared at her. "Not a word."

She smiled. "Feeling better."

"Shut up." He started the car back up and with switching with Sam ever few hours they drove down to Sweetwater Texas.

* * *

_I hope you are enjoying this story. Keep a heads up after this hunt Sam finds a hunt in New Mexico. Dean finally meets Xander and Xander tries to make a move... (My niece will kill me. She loves Dean.) _

_HAPPY READINGS!_


	11. Waterfall

As they pulled in Angel told Sam to pull in at ther Waterfall hotel.

"You guys get our bags I got the rooms."

She walked in and up to the desk clark.

"I like two rooms please, a single and a double."

He gave her the keys. "You have room 205, and 206 second floor."

Angel smiled. "And can I talk to the night manager."

He smiled. "That is me."

She pulled out two hundreds and handed it to him,. "Can me and my friends have pool privacy after 7 o'clock pm?"

He took the bills. "Yes ma'am."

"Thank you."

She walked to the boys and Dean handed her, her bag..

"Thanks. Second Floor 205 and 206." They headed upstairs and the boys settled into their room. As Angel settled into hers Dean left for dinner.

Angel sat at their table as Dean handed out Chinese.

"It's to late to investigate now so we'll start in the morning."

Angel sighed. "Yeah and out first interview is Lydia, and Hunter."

Sam looked over at her. "Don't worry Dean and I will be right there."

Angel nodded then perked up and looked at them. "Speaking of Dean and you I hope you boys have swimming trunks?"

Dean looked up. "We do, but why?"

Angel smiled. "This is Texas and its hot so I worked a deal out with the night manager and while we are here we have the pool room to ourselves at 7 and on. I figured we could use the pool to unwind."

Dean smiled. "Diving board?"

"Yep and a waterfall. For what I saw the pool is big."

"Great."

Angel laughed. "And I even have a beach ball. Out only rule is clean up after ourselves don't leave anything there."

Dean plowed through his food then looked at the clock, causing Sam and Angel to start laughing.

"What?"

Sam looked up. "Dude you have to wait 30 minutes to an hour to swim after eating."

"Whatever."

An hour and half later Angel knocked on their door after getting dressed. Dean opened the door and smiled.

"Ready?"

"Oh yeah. Sam you ready?"

Angel looked the boys over. They had on loose shirts and pajama bottoms their feet were bare.

"lets go them."

She lead them downstairs to the door to the indoor pool. Angel looked around and smiled.

There was a rock formation on one side with a waterslide on it with waterfalls on the side and one larger then the other. It had the usual steps into the water but on a corner there was a beach like entrance. The water was shallowed and then gets deeper. The whole room had a tropical theme with beach chairs all around.

Angel sat her towel down on a chair. She looked at the boys and saw them remove their shirts and pajama bottoms then after sitting them on the chairs Sam dove in and Dean went down the waterslide. Angel walked to the wall to the switches and turned on the lights in the pool and closed all the shutters around the room then locked the door so they could not be disturbed. She then threw the beach ball into the water for them to play with.

Dean swam to the side and rested his arms on the side. "You coming in?"

Angel laughed. "I am bit."

Dean gave her his signature smile. "Where is your bathing suit or do you have one?"

Sam splashed Dean. "Leave her alone."

"Oh really." Dean dove after Sam and pushed his brothers head under water. Angel laughed as she watched them act like normal brothers. She laughed when Sam took the ball and hit Dean in the head with it.

Seeing they were busy she pulled her sundress off and sat it to the side revealing her bikini. It was a Black and White million bikini and she slide off her silver flip flops and laid back on her leopard print towel closing her eyes to catch the last few rayes of sun.

Dean looked over at her and pointed looking back at Sam. "Lets get her."

Sam smiled and got out of the water and walked up. Making sure her eyes were still close she walked up and picked her up. She let out a started gasp.

"Sam put me down. Put me down now."

Dean was laughing and Sam knowing she could probably recover faster then him. Dived into the water with her still in his arms.

When they surfaced she pushed him. "You big Sasquatch I would have gotten in if you just asked."

As Dean laughed she splashed him. He glared at her. "Oh your gonna get it."

She tried to swim from him but Dean caught her and dunked her. The three playing and swam for over a good two hours, till Dean pulled himself out of the water.

"I don't know about you two but I am going to head to a bar."

Seam groaned. "Dude if you bring a chick in I'm leaving." He turned to Angel. "Can I please bunk on your floor?"

Angel laughed. "Of course."

Deanw wrapped a towel around his wiast. "Bitch!"

"Jerk!" That had Angel laughing again. Dean left leaving Angel and Sam zlone in the pool.

Angel swam to the beach like corner. She lounged out and closed her eyes. She soon felt someone watching her.

"Yeah Sam?"

"Your really enjoying yourself?"

She smiled up at him finally opening her eyes. "Yeah I am. Are you enjoying yourself?"

He smiled and leaned over her. "Oh yeah."

Before she could answer Sam leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Angel wrapped her arms around him, and deepened the kiss. Sam groaned and pulled her closer letting her body rest flush against his.

"Oh Sam," she moaned. Sam's lips ran down her chin to her neck. Angel turned her head to give him better access. Sam's hand went to her bikini top and untied it. But when he went to pull it off Angel stopped him.

Sam looked at her. "What?"

Angel smiled. "Sam as much as I want to finish this with you I don't want an audience.

"Hu?"

Angel nodded to the side and Sam followed her gaze. Sure enough Dean was watching them with a silly grin. He gave them a thumbs up.

"Alright Sammy!"

Sam groaned and rested his head on Angel's chest.

"Sometimes I hate my brother."

Angel slid out from under Sam and grabbed her towel. She wrapped it around her and looked at Sam. "If by any chance he brings a woman back knock on my door there's a pull out bed on the couch. With that she left.

Sam swam a few laps and cleaned their stuff up. Heading upstairs he showered and pulled on his pajamas. He had just sat down to turn on his computer when the door opened. Dean walked in with _thank goodness _no one.

"Hey Sammy." Dean swayed."

Sam sighed as he looked on the computer. "Dean your drunk go to bed."

Dean walked up and slapped Sam on the back. "You got some?"

"Dean go pass out."

"What no Angel food cake?"

"Shut up."

Dean laughed." Yeah you got some."

"No now go away."

Dean gave his goofy grin. "Yeah you want to hit that." Sam pushed his brother toward his bed and Dean fell face first into his pillow. Before Sam could finish pushing his brother on the bed Dean was snoring. Sam shook his head and turning his computer off he went to bed.

* * *

**There is a poll for who should punch Angel's ex Hunter...**

**Thanks for reading and for the reviews.**


	12. Suerprising Sam

The next morning the boys were awaken by Dean's cell. He answered it and it was about seeing the bodies.

"Come on Sammy we got work to do."

They got dressed and readied their weapons.

"Sam make sure Angel is up."

Sam walked out of the room and knocked on Angel's door.

"Come on in."

Sam walked in and looked around. The bathroom door was opened.

"Just leave the towels on the chair please."

Sam closed the door and Angel walked out the bathroom.

Sam's words died as her nearly hung his tongue out. Angel was dressed in some small boy shorts with bad girl written on the, They were outlined in Zebra print. Her mid rift was showing and she wore a black love lust heart crop top.

"Sam." Sam looked up when Angel snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"What?"

"Why are you staring?" She pulled on a black silk kimono and belted it loosely, it barely covered her thighs.

"SAM?"

H e looked up. "What?"

"What are you staring at?"

"Sorry I just didn't expect you were."

"Sam."

"Hu?"

Angel smiled and grabbed his shirt. "Just come here." She pulled him closer and going on her toes she pressed her lips against his.

Sam not taking any time placed his hands on her thighs and lifted her up. Angel immediately put her legs around his waist.

"Sam how much time do we have?"

Sam bit onto her shoulder then kissed her neck. "Not long enough not nearly long enough."

He let her slid down his body till her feet were on the floor. Sam looked her over. "We need to finish this."

Angel sighed. "I know Sam. I know." She placed her hand on his cheek. "We need to make your brother leave for a while."

Sam rested his forehead against her. "Easier said then done."

Angel smiled. "So what now?"

"Now you put on some clothes and Sam is to remove his hands from you."

They turned to see they weren't alone.

"Cas?"

"Dad?" Angel picked up her throw blanket and wrapped it around her. "What are you doing here."

"What I can't visit my daughter."

Sam swallowed. "Uh… Angel I'll leave, but remember we're heading out in a few minutes. You'll need to be a reporter."

"No problem." Sam turned and left the room. Angel turned back to her father. "What was that about?"

"I don't want you alone with Sam."

"And why not?"

"Because his intentions are not pure."

"And you are? Please dad you stay with a demon. You can't say anything to me."

Angel never thought her dad could show any emotion. But she was wrong there was hurt on his face… "You don't understand."

"I don't care. Now please respect my wishes Dad. Leave me alone and let me choice what I want to do with my life. I am 25 and you have no say."

Castiel nodded and looking down he disappeared.

Angel sighed she hated being mean with him but she needed time to sort out her feeling about her dad and him always being around. She turned to her back and pulled out her stuff, and got ready.

Dean and Sam stood outside their door and Dean checked his watch. "Where is she?"

Sam looked up. "Cas come in when I told her to get ready. They might be talking."

Dean walked up and knocked on her door. "Angel come on."

The door opened and the boys smiled. Angel held out her arms. "Do I look like a reporter?"

They looked her over she wore a tan belted dress and a tan H&M jacket, tan and black sandals with a tan bag. Her necklace was citrine and she held a brown leather journal.

Dean smiled. "Looks great."

Angel closed her door. "Okay so what is the plan."

"Well I am gonna drop Sammy off at the corner's office so he can interview them and the police officer and you and I are gonna go interview Lydia and Hunter."

Angel looked up. "Can't I just go with Sam I don't want to see Hunter or Lydia."

Dean placed a hand on Angel's shoulder. "I promise you they will not say anything to upset you I will be there with you."

"And so will I?"

Angel turned to a familiar voice. "Uncle Gabriel!"

Angel ran up and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Two reasons. 1. Cas told me what happened? About you two arguing. And 2. I want to help out and possible dimember the man that hurt my niece."

"Whatever."

Dean laughed. "Come on people lets go."

They all piled into the car and Dean dropped Sam off first then he, Angel, and Gabriel made their way to Hunter and Lydia's home.


	13. Uncomfortable Conversation

_**Author's Note:**Thanks to all that have followed and reviewd. Thanks to DEWFAL, EmmylouXo, kishe, murphy9202 for following this story._

* * *

They dropped off Sam at the Police station and then Dean, Angel, Gabriel headed to Hunters house. As they went to get out Angel hung back. Dean looked back at her.

"You okay?"

"I think."

Dean took her hand and squeezed. "Remember you got me and uncle Gabriel."

Angel smiled,"Yeah your right."

She followed them up and Dean knocked on the door. Hunter answered.

"Yes can I… Angel?"

Before she could answer Dean and Gabriel held up badges. "I am agent O'Dell and this is Agent Kipling. We are with the CIA. Can we come in side please?"

"Of course."

Gabriel walked in and Dean followed his hand still around Angel's who he could feel was shaking slightly. They sat down and Angel let go of Dean's hand to grab her journal.

She looked up and had to told back a whimper. Hunter walked in with his arm around Lydia and she was holding a three year old on her hip.

Lydia's eyes widened when she saw Angel. "What is she doing her?"

Hunter sighed "Lydia.."

She tilted her head up. " Esperenza!"

A Mexican woman walked in. "Yes sernorita."

"Take Crystal and put her down for her nap please. And don't let this _woman_ anywhere near her."

"Yes ma'am." The maid took the child and went upstairs.

Hunter looked at Lydia. "You might want to change your attitude they are CIA."

Lydia sneered. "I dought that Angel is."

Dean placed a hand on her shoulder. "Angel here is actually apart of the CIA she is at the moment a recorder. She record and write about every interview. Thought she will be a full agent next year."

Lydia sit down and glared at Dean. "And let me guess she is sleeping with you. It is the only way she could get anything."

Dean glared. "No she isn't to tell you the truth I only met her three days ago."

Lydia crossed her arms and closed her mouth. Hunter looked up. "What could we help you with Agents?"

Dean nodded and looked at Hunter. "Tell us everything about the attack on your sister in law."

Hunter started talking and Angel needing something to do wrote in her journal everything he said. When it was over Angel closed her journal and stood up.

When Gabriel and Dean spoke with Lydia, Hunter walked up to Angel.

"Angel could I have a word please."

"Hum…"

"Please?"

She nodded and he lead her into the dining room. "What Hunter?"

"I really wanted to apologize."

She acted like she didn't understand. "About what?"

He took her hand and made her look at him. "I should have never cheated on you with Lydia. I thought I loved her and now I know why."

"Well you didn't listen to me. I tried to tell you Lydia's rep. She takes what others has."

Hunter sighed. "I know now. I would leave her Angel but you know me I would never leave my child."

Angel crossed her arms. "Are you even sure that kid is yours."

Hunter shrugged. "I am starting to wonder."

Angel took a deep breathe. "I understand Hunter. It was a moment a weakness that turned into something more. I don't blame you."

Hunter looked up. "I know I regret messing things up with you."

Her eyes widened."Huh?"

"I know you would be loyal to me and never mean toward people as Lydia has been with you."

"I don't know what to say Hunter, I have someone else now and he would never cheat on me."

"I know. Well good luck."

"And you I really do hope that little girl is yours I am scared in the idea of Lydia raising her into what she is ,using men."

Hunter nodded.

"Hunter?"

They turned to see Lydia standing with Dean and Gabriel.

"Everything is okay Lydia. Angel her was just offering her condolences."

"Oh."

Dean walked up and Gabriel followed. "Angel could you wait outside me and my partner would like a work with Hunter."

"Alright." When she walked out Lydia followed.

Gabriel and Dean turned to look at Hunter. Dean without a word plants his fist across Hunter's face. Hunter looked at them.

"What?"

"You deserve that for what you did to Angel."

"I know. But why are you so concerned."

"Because my brother likes her."

"I hope he and her have luck."

"Okay…"

Meanwhile outside Angel stood by the steps when she heard someone behind her. "Couldn't stay away could you?"

Angel turned to see Lydia she was glaring at her. "To tell you the truth I tried to get out of it. I want nothing to do with you."

"I know why you came back you want Hunter. Well you can't have him."

Angel laughed. "No I don't want Hunter. I have someone else."

Lydia laughed. "Who would want someone like you?"

"Angel!"

They turned and Angel smile when she saw Sam walking up. "Everything okay?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah the others are inside talking to Hunter."

"Oh."

Lydia stepped closer and placed a hand on his arm. "Who are you?"

Angel grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Sam and stepped closer. "This is Sam and he is my boyfriend."

Lydia laughed."What did you lose a bet or something?"

Sam glared. "No."

Lydia smiled. "You know I have the place to myself tomorrow. How about coming over and well talk." She tried to give a flirtatious smile.

Angel glared but smiled when she saw that Hunter was on the porch watching the whole thing. Lydia turned and gasped when she saw Hunter.

"Oh Hunter is everything okay?"

"Yeah but you might want to go get ready and get Crystal ready."

Lydia smiled. "Are we going out?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Hospital… I need to know if the little girl is really mine. Though if she is or isn't I am taking custody of her and divorcing you."

Lydia snarled. "You can't divorce me and you'll never take my child."

Hunter glared. "Better me as a father then you as a mother. Because of you I hurt someone I really cared about and could have loved." He looked at Angel and Sam put his arms around her. "You care of no one but yourself."

Lydia turned and glared at Angel. "This is your fault. You just had to turn up."

She tried to slap her but Angel caught her wrist and looked at Hunter. "I am sorry for this." She punched Lydia in the face breaking her nose.

Lydia screamed and ran into the house. Hunter walked down toward Angel. "I hope things will be better for you then me."

She nodded and Hunter looked up and Sam. "Take good care of her."

Sam nodded and after everyone piled into the car they took off.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Hope you are all enjoying it. _

_HAPPY READINGS!_


	14. Prepare for Camping

Dean pulled the Impala up to the hotel. Gabriel looked at Angel.

"Well I have to go I hear Kali calling me." He hugged Angel. "Call me if you need anything."

She gave a small smile. "See ya Uncle Gabriel." He left and they got out. As they walked up to their room Dean stopped her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"Alright well get ready we'll be hiking out in a little bit."

Angel laughed as the brothers walked to their room. "Hey Dean."

He looked back. "What?"

"No leather of biker boots we'll be in the wilderness. Maybe even camping tonight."

When Dean face paled she laughed and walked into her room. Grabbing her blue and black hiking pack she quickly changed into a grey and purple tank top and pulled on some blue jean capri's. Sitting on the bed she pulled on some socks and some tough hiking books. Getting up she put some more socks and some clothes in the pack. Standing up she picks up the bag and drape it over her shoulders. Stepping out into the hall she waited. And when Dean and Sam walked out Angel laughed.

"Is that what your wearing Dean?"

Sam was dressed in Jeans hiking boots and a t shirt he carried a pack that appeared to be full. Dean however wore tight black jeans biker boots a t shirt and his leather jacket.

Dean looked himself over. "What's the problem?"

"Dean we will be spending the night in the woods that isn't gonna work and where is your pack?"

Sam sighed. "He's only has those boots and only those type jeans and he refuse to take off the jacket."

Angel sighed. "Well the Jacket is okay it suppose to get cool tonight as for the others well stop at the outdoor store to get the rest."

Dean eyes widened. "What?"

"Lets go."

They walked down to the car and Dean drove to the out landing store on the edge of town. Getting out Sam had to forcible push Dean into the store. Angel pulled out loose fit jeans in his size and then hiking books in his size.

"Go try that on and well get you some gear…."

Dean went off and did as he was told and Angel and Sam talked about what they had in their bags and on what Dean will need.

"Okay you stay with him and pay for the clothes so he can wear them out. I'll get the gear and head next door to the market and get what we need their."

Sam smiled. "You know not to trust Dean with food."

Angel laughed. "I'm not that is why he will be carrying my pack and I'll take the one with all the important supplies in it."

"Good idea."

As he stayed Angel went off and grabbed the best pack and grabbed a pot for cooking and grabbed a meal kit, which contained a spork a bowl cup with lid and a spill free cup with lid a plate bowl waterproof container and a colander with a cutting board. She purchased the items and put the kit in the pack. Walking next door she smiled to the elderly couple.

"Can we help you dear?"

Angel smiled. "Hi. My two friends and I are going hiking tonight and I need to stock up on supplies."

The man smiled. "Well now I can help you with that."

Angel placed the pack on a table. "Mind if I set this here?"

The lady smiled. "No dear. In fact let me pull out the freezer bags and well get you set up."

"Oh thank you so much. I have no idea what to take tonight. I have to big boys I have to feed tonight and one has a sweet tooth always wants pie."

The lady placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel my Alfred here loves his sweets. So dear is these boys family?"

Angel smiled. "No ma'am on is my boyfriend and the other is his brother this is what we call bonding time."

Alfred and his wife Lora took a small basket and they took Angel around the store and they threw in ,trail mix, Beef Jerky Angel grabbed all 15 bags of all flavors, Candy bar both Sam and Dean's favorites, a jar of peanut butter, Crackers, Granola, three potatoes string cheese in the little packs a roast in a sealed bag, as well as a can of beef broth, and in remember Dean's sweets she grabbed some pies for him. After ringing everything up Lora helped Angel seal everything up in bags and after separating things in plastic bag she loaded the up into her pack.

Just as she was saying goodbye to the couple and door opened and Sam and Dean walked in.

"I hope you grabbed some pies."

Angel sighed. "Yes Dean I did grab some pies for you and Sam I also grabbed some granola."

"Thanks."

Alfred walked up. "Alfred Williams and this is my wife Lora. Which one of you lads had got his hooks in this adorable young lady."

When Angel blushed Dean pointed to his brother. "Him."

Alfred patted Sam on the back, "Keep a good grip on that lady son she is something special."

"Yes sir. Angel you ready?"

"Yep." When she went to pull on the pack Sam picked it up and pulled it on himself.

"Lets head out."

Angel waved goodbye to the couple and they left. Dean drove down to an abandoned ranger station and they hid the car there. After marking the location on the GPS as well as the Map they took off into the woods and on their hunt.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ I hope you are enjoying the sotry. Keep an eye out on how the three handle a night in the woods and have to share a tent..._

_HAPPY READINGS!_


	15. Hiking

They hiked for about two hours before they stopped for a break.

"Do you anything to eat?"

Angel smiled and looked up at Dean. "Yes Dean." She opened her pack and pulled out three packs of Beef Jerky. She tossed one to Dean and one to Sam. "Munch on Beef Jerky." She checked her watch. "We should hike about three more hours then we'll make camp. The Caves will be maybe an hours hike tomorrow from the campsite."

They ate their Jerky and set off again. The next three hours was mostly quite other then listening to Dean fuse.

They were hiking for what seemed like two hours before they reached the mountain ridge.

"We need to head up a little to get to a clearing there we can set up camp for the night."

Dean looked up distress on his face. "Camp for the night? Please say you are joking."

Angel smiled. "Not joking Dean we are camping tonight."

"Can't we just kill the creature and leave?"

Sam looked at his brother. "No Dean because this thing is more powerful at night and it will have the advantage."They climbed the ridge trying to avoid the slippery edges.

They were halfway up when the trail became more narrow. Angel hefted her pack higher on her shoulder as she followed Sam. Somewhere along the trail he had dubbed himself leader or this hunting party. She was now in the middle Sam walking in front and Dean trailing behind grunting and occasionally cursing.

Angel looked up at Sam to ask him what the trail ahead looked like but before she could say anything there was a yell. She turned to see Dean lose his footing and starting tumbling over the edge.

"DEAN!" Sam and Angel screamed at the same time as they dove for the elder Winchester. Angel caught his wrist and Dean being heavier them her pulled her over the edge with him. Just as her feet left the ground Sam grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her up. Once her feet were firmly on the ground Sam turning his attention on helping her bring Dean up.

When his feet landed on solid ground he fell back and leaned against the wall.

"Oh man can we just turn around please."

Angel and Sam laughed. "No Dean we can't"

"Don't worry we are right there just up there."

Angel got up and pulled Dean to his feet. She smiled. "How about you walk in the middle for a while."

Dean gripped and followed Sam as they headed up the trail.

When they reached a small clearing Angel stopped. There was a rock wall on one side and trees all around.

"Okay Boys were here." They sat their packs down. "Sam could you and Dean go collect a lot of wood for me and I will get on at cooking supper."

"Alright,"

When Dean and Sam left Angel got to work. She pulled out the tent from the pack and put it up. She pulled out the ground mats as well as the ground mat from Sam's pack. In seeing there was only one tent Angel set the mats in the tent along with three sleeping bags. Thank goodness her tent was made to hold up to four people. Taking out her shovel she dug a hole and using rocks she found made a fire pit. Finding two nice logs she pulled them around and sat them at the fire.

When the boys got back they sat their wood down and Angel made the fire. Pulling out the roast she sat it in the cooking pot and cut the potatoes and put them in and add the can of beef broth and some water. Letting it cook she sat down.

"You boys might want to put your packs in the tent."

Dean tilted his head and smiled. "One tent?"

Angel glared. "Yeah so shut up. We'll all share it, it is big enough and don't worry we all have out separate sleeping bags. " Sam and Dean sat their bags in the tent and sat around the first.

Two hours later Angel pulled out the plates and sporks and after serving the roast they sat and eat.

Dean was rubbing his stomach by time they were finished. "Man that was good… Dang if you cook that good on a fire I wonder what you can do with a stove."

Angel smiled. "When this hunt is over how about I cook us a dinner."

Dean laughed. "Something to look forward to."

Angel stretched and yearned. "I am heading to bed see you guy tomorrow."

"Night Angel!"

"Night."

She smiled to the brothers and made her way back to the tent. Closing the door she quickly changing into her pajamas. They were black and white animal heart print. Sitting down she slipped on her black, white , and pink Bethune socks. Pulling the sleeping bag down she slipped under and covered up. Snuggling into the pillow she closed her eyes.

While she slept Sam and Dean talked about how they were going to proceed in the morning.

Sam stood up. "We should get some sleep."

Dean smiled. "Oh yeah!"

"Dean?" Dean didn't answer Sam as he went into the tent. Sam followed and pushed Dean away as he went to lay down beside Angel.

"Back off Dean she will hurt you."

Dean laughed and laid down beside her and turned on his side away from her. Within in a minute he was snoring. Sam laid down beside Angel and looked at her. She seemed peaceful asleep. Sam reached over and gently moved her hair out of her face. As if she knew it was him she snuggled closer and laid her head on his shoulder. Sam smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled the blanket over them


	16. The Hunt

**_Author's Note:_**_ Again thank you to all that are keeping with my stories. I hope you are still enjoying them. And I am so sorry for such a long wait I had no muse to help me out and then it didn't want to communicate with me. lol_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural only the oc and the original plot._

* * *

The next morning Angel awoke to snoring. She tried to shift to find her movement was hindered, Turning her head she saw a sleeping Sam with his arm around her waist as if he was worried she would leave. Turning her head the other way she saw Dean facing toward the wall snoring loud enough to wake the wildlife.

"Morning."

She turned to see Sam's Sleep sexy eyes staring back at her.

"Morning." She shifted and turned till she was facing him. "How was your night."

He smiled. "I say pretty good. especially waking up here."

Angel giggle and after a quick looked over to make sure Dean was still sound asleep she leaned up and claimed Sam's lips with her own. He groaned and with a side glance at Dean rolled her over an dcovered her body with his her arms around his neck she pulled him closer as Sam deepened the kiss.

"Ewww can you two do that some other time?"

Sam and Angel turned their head and Dean was no longer snoring but as least he was still facing the wall. Angel pulled away from Sam.

"Well since you are awake you can leave so I can dress."

Sam cleared his throat. "I'll make some coffee."

He left and Dean followed. Quickly getting dressed she walked out of the tent.

"Alright who is next." Dean walked in and got dressed followed my Sam. When Sam walked out Dean finished his coffee.

"I can't wait to get back to town I want a greasy burger and a soft bed. I hate sleeping on the ground."

Angel laughed as she started packing up. With in the hour her and the boys had the camp completely packed up.

"You boys ready to hunt us a chupacabra?"

Dean smiled as he checked his gun. "Hell yeah."

Sam laughed. "We are not to far from the cave I say lets get there and done then we can get the hell out of here."

They nodded and moved out. Hiking through the trees the reached the cave within 30 minutes. Sitting their packs outside Angel pulled out her gun and checked it. Following in behind the boy she brought up the rear making sure nothing comes in behind them.

A metallic smell reached her nose. "What is that?"

Sam sniffed and turned back toward the back of the cave. "Blood and a lot of it."

They reached a curve in the cave and flatten themselves against the walls when they heard growls coming from around the corner.

Dean slowly peaked and then pulled back. "Its there eating a deer. We need to get it now."

Angel and Sam nodded and with a signal from Dean they came around the corner but came to a stop. The cave was empty.

"Where they hell did it go?"

"Son of a Bitch! It was just here."

They but their backs to each other and looked around. Then Angel noticed the bloody hand print on the wall. _No way! No way did the thing climb up the wall._

Before she could voice her concern they her a shot. Turning they saw the Chupacabra on Sam trying to slash at him.

"SAMMY!"

"Sam!"

Dean and Angel both turned and emptied their clips into the creature. Dean in the heart and Angel in the head.

The creature fell onto of Sam and Angel rushed forward and pushed the chupacabra off him gasping when she saw the slashes on his chest.

"Oh Sam!"

He groaned. "I'm alright they didn't go to deep."

Dean walked up and pulled Sam up pulling Sam's arm around his neck. "How we gonna get down now."

Angel turned and pulling out a lighter set the chupacabra on fire. "Just head outside for now."

They went out of the cave as fast as they could with the smoke following behind them.

Outside Angel took a better look at Sam's chest. Yeah it wasn't to deep but it still worried her. She looked up at the sky. "Dad can you come help please?"

Before she could lower her head she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped back with a gasp. "Come on please give me a warning next time."

Cas looked at her. "Whats wrong."

"Can you help Sam please?"

Cas walked over and looked Sam over. "What happened to him?"

Dean looked up. "Chupacabra surprised us."

Can nodded and touched his finger to Sam's forehead in an instant Sam was healed. "Come on I'll take you back to your car."

They picked up their bags and Cas touched their shoulders an in another instant they were beside the Impala.

Dean smiled as he leaned against the car. "Oh baby I am glad to see you."

Angel turned back. "Thanks dad."

Cas placed his hand on her cheek and with a nod he was gone.


	17. Las Vagas

**_Author's Note:_**_ Again thank you to all that are keeping with my stories. I hope you are still enjoying them._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural just the original character and the plot._

**_Shout-Outs: _**_Thank you to all that review and followed and favorited. I hope you are still enjoying the story will post more soon promise._

* * *

A week had gone by since the Chupacabra hunt and things have been a little dead. There had only been one hunt and it was a ghost hunt. So since they finished Dean suggested since they were so close to go to Las Vegas. Angel didn't really care to much for the idea. Manly because when Sam had invited her she had seen the disappointment in Dean's eyes and she knew this was something they did together. So she had told them to drop her off at a hotel. She was gonna do something she normally didn't. The Spa. And there she was weirdly enough at 8 o'clock at night. Everything is open in Vegas late. She was sitting in a chair with a Mrs. Lee tending to her nails. Which she told just to leave them short.

"Why we make pretty nails for you?"

Angel smiled. "No thanks. Long nails just isn't good for my job."

She smiled. "Oh what job do you do?"

She quickly thought through her aliases because she knew the wrong one would upset the lady."I am a Park Ranger for the Hoh Forest in La Push Washington."

"Oh so far away?"

"On Vacation."

The lady smiled and finished her toes and started on her hands. Just as Mrs. Lee polished her hands her phone rang. "Dang can you put it on for me."

"Yes." She put it on speaker it was Sam.

_"How is the relaxing going?"_

Angel laughed. "Good till you called. I am getting my hands massaged."

_"Oh I was just gonna let you know. We won't be in till 1 or 2 you know how my brother is in Vegas."_

"actually I don't but I understand how Dean is."

_"awesome. Well see you in the morning?"_

"Yeah have a great night."

_"You too. Bye."_

"Bye." She shut the phone off.

The korean lady who had to be in her late twenties smiled. "Is that boyfriend?"

Angel bit her lip before answering. "Yeah I guess he is. I came out with him and his brother."

"Is he cute?"

Angel chuckled and making sure not to mess up the woman's work she took her phone and pulled up a picture she took of the brothers and showed her. "The tall one is my boyfriend."

The Ladies eyes widened. "Oh my goodness he is handsome. Is he as good in bed as his brother."

Angel froze from putting the phone down. "What?"

Mrs. Lee laughed. " Two years ago they came here. I met older brother Dean at Bar. He showed me good night."

Angel blushed. "Really?"

"Yep. I am I Adara."

"I'm Angel." They talked another two hours before Angel left. She gave Adara here number and a promise they should talk once in a while.

Walking into her hotel room which again was adorning to the boy she sat down her bag and and sat down the chinese food on the table. Sitting down she ate dinner and turn on her computer. Her phone rang and she looked at the name. Xander.

"Hello."

_"Hey Angel how are you?"_

"Good I'm in Las Vegas right now."

_"Is the Winchesters being good boys?"_

"Don't know they are not here."

_"Damn. I need your help.I think there is a case in my town."_

Angel sat up and put the phone on speaker and pulled out a notepad and pen. "What is going on?"

_"It is unusual. In the past two weeks there have been 4 men killed and 1 woman."_

"What is the MO?"

_"Well that is wierd you see. The four men were fine one of them I knew. He started having these wierd dreams and he became weaker and weaker. Then one more he just didn't wake up. For what I was able to learn he had no testosterone in his system and that is wierd."_

"The Woman?"

_"She disappeared for almost 28 hours and when she came back she acted wierd saying she spent a few days with her boyfriend and then she died two days later."_

"What is wierd about that?"

_"Well when she was found she had some symbols painted on her. An her sister swore she was pregnant and then had a baby the next day. It sounds like an amazon but I wasn't sure because not 12 hours later the woman was found dead and the M.E said she indeed had a baby within the last 24 hours I had to do some real fast foot work to make sure there was no search for a baby yet."_

"That was very smart."

_"Can you get here soon?"_

"We could be there tomorrow afternoon."

_"Alright. I'll find what I can and tell you when you get here... No Motels. You'll be here come stay in my house."_

"But Xander tomorrow is the 9th your parents will come by."

_"So they have been asking about you. I know they want to see you."_

"Alright"

_"Talk to you tomorrow bye."_

"Bye."

She hung up and sighed. Another hunt and Dean will not like her telling him they had to make their night shorter. She dialed Sam's phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Sam, its Angel where is Dean."

_"Over at the front table."_

She heard the music. "Sam! Are you at a strip club." She heard him swallow. "Never mind... I need you and Dean back here."

She could hear him standing up._"What's wrong?"_

"Xander call he has a major case for us there are 5 dead already we need to be there by tomorrow afternoon."

_"I'll get Dean and we'll be there soon."_

"Alright" She hung up and waited. She didn't have to wait long they were there within ten minutes. Dean walked in and glared at her.

"You messed up a good night. I was gonna have some fun."

Angel smiled. "Why don't you just call Adana."

"Adana?"

Angel pulled up her picture on her phone and smiled as she showed it to him. "Two years ago."

Dean looked at her picture and his eyes widened. "Damn you meet her?"

"Yeah she was the one who worked on my hands and feet."

Dean smiled. "Yeah she had some nice hands."

Sam stepped forward. "What is the hunt."

Angel looked at her paper. "I am unsure. It seemed almost amazon like. But after searching some more It looked like some very powerful monsters."

"What?"

"For what I could dig up and with Xanders help. I think we have a succubus and incubus on our hands."

Dean smirked. "Succubus isn't that the woman who comes and has sex with men."

Angel rolled her eyes. "Yeah but they also kill the man. As for an incubus there are so much lore on them I have no clue what to believe. But the one woman who died did die from an incubus. Xander is going to send me pics of the symbols that were on the girl."

Dean nodded. "Well since the night is shot to hell we need to pack up and head out. Where are we heading anyway."

Angel smiled. " Clayton, New Mexico."

"Alright... Sam your driving first I want to sleep. But first... Do I smell Chinese?"

Angel laughed. "Yes and there is more on the counter I ordered you guys something when I heard about this hunt."

Dean grabbed a box and started chowing down. "Great well lets get out of here."

They packed up and after Sam and Dean finished eating they packed up. Sam driving Angel riding shotgun and Dean in the back snoring up a storm. As they got onto the interstate Sam glanced at Angel. "There is no need for you to stay away try and get some sleep."

She looked over at him. "But I thought I should stay up with you."

He smiled. "No thanks. I appreciate the thought but I can see you tired."

"No... No I'm not."She tried to hide the yarn.

"Go on and get some sleep."

"Okay. Night Sam." She laid down and after scooting over her laid her head on Sam leg and turned toward the heater she covered up and closed her eyes.

Sam reached down and gently ran his hand through her hair. "Night Angel."

With Sam strocking her hair Angel was slowly lured to sleep.


	18. Birthday Dinner

**_Author's Note:_**_ Again thank you to all that are keeping with my stories. I hope you are still enjoying them._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural just the original character and the plot._

**_Shout-Outs: _**_Thank you to **kishe, silverlark1975, Dragonflytamer, Live-Laugh-Play, Lorelee13, Lorna Roxen, Miya101, Skylar James, cansam17, rockredemption, yasminehilhorst, DEWFAL, lynn2008, murphy9202, **and **MoonWolfRunner.**_

* * *

It was 2 in the afternoon when they pulled into Xander's driveway. He lived in a large nice 2 story house. Angel took a deep breath and got out followed by Sam and Dean. She bit lip when she saw the familiar black SUV.

"Come on."

After another deep breath she walked up and knocked on the door.

"Be there in a minute."

Angel twisted her fingers together. Sam placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Yeah just nervous."

Dean crossed his arms. "Why?"

Angel looked at the door. "I haven't seen Rane or Cassie in almost 7 years."

Before any of the brothers could say anything the door opened to revel a man who was in his mid 20's. He was 6'2" with black hair.

"Angel!"

"Hey Xander." Xander pulled her inside and pulled her into a tight hug.

"How have you been sweetie?"

"Good."

Xander looked up and the other two. "Come on in guys."

Xander lead all three toward the kitchen.

"Oh my God! Angel!" A woman in her 40's ran forward and nearly suffocated Angel with a hug.

"Hi Aunt Cassie."

"We didn't know you were coming."

She bit her lip. "I didn't know either."

"A Hunt?" A handsome man in his 50's walk forward. "It is the only reason your here right?"

Angel stepped forward. "Yes... and no. Yes there may be a hunt but I have been wanting to see Xander."

He crossed his arms. "Xander but not us. You tell me the truth right now Angel Pike why you haven't bother to see or contact us in 7 years."

Angel crossed her arms and lifted her head. "Because I thought you'd be upset. It was no secret you didn't want me to be a hunter.I thought you would be angry with me."

Rane stepped forward and pulled Angel into his arms. "I'm not angry I've just been worried." He pulled back and smiled. "Though you've been good. No one not even other hunters knew of your face only the name?"

Angel bit her lip. "Until now."

Rane looked up then and noticed Sam and Dean. "Bloody Hell if it isn't Sam and Dean Winchester!"

Angel smiled. "Sam, Dean this is Rane and Cassie Thorn their Xander's parents."

They shook hands. Xander walked up and hugged her. "Come on everyone wash up the food ready."

Dean and Sam looked at Angel. "What Dinner?"

She bit her lip. "My dinner."

"What do you mean?"

Angel looked up. "It's my birthday."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And Xander and his parents always get together for it."

Xander crossed his arms and frowned at her. "An for the past six years you've missed it."

"I'm sorry Xander. "Xander smiled and hugged her. Then turned to Sam and Dean.

"Okay who is the sexy older brother Dean?" He stepped closer to Sam and ran his hand down Sam's arm. "You?"

Angel reached out and grabbed Xander by the shirtfront. "Xander that's Sam the other one is Dean."

"Oh!" Angel let him go.

When Xander took a step forward Dean took a step back and held out his hand. "Alright dude move away. I'm a ladies man not a man's man."

Xander laughed and crossed his arms. "Phooey. Well that is your lose."

They all made their way to the dining room and took a seat at the table and ate. After a few minutes of mindless conversation Rane turned and looked at Angel.

"Any luck on the revenge on your father."

Angel dropped her fork and after a swallow looked at Rane. " Not going to. I met my father and learned the truth. He made an enemy of an angel and they in wanting to hurt him tried to kill me."

"Really?"

She nodded. Cassie looked up. "Any luck in finding some more of your family."

Angel smiled. "Actually yes. I found my uncle Gabriel."

Rane tilted his head. "Gabriel... What is your father's name."

"Castiel."

"Yes." Everyone jolted and looked over to see Castiel in the corner.

Rane went to stand when Angel stopped him. "Its okay uncle Rane. This is my father Castiel."

Cassie looked up. "How did he do that?"

Angel looked at her father and then looked at Rane and Cassie. "You always knew I was different I was able to do things others couldn't. That is because I found out I am not a full human. I am half human half angel."

Castiel stepped forward. "Hence why I called her Angel. If she never knew me she would at least know of me." He looked around. "What is going on here?"

Cassie gasped. "You don't know what today is?"

"Its Saturday I believe."

Rane narrowed his eyes at Cas. "Yeah it is but why is this day special."

"Its not it is just Saturday."

Cassie who never showed her temper glared at Castiel. "Today it them 7th of June and it is your daughters birthday."

Castiel looked down at Angel. "Is it truly."

She nodded and Castiel disappeared.

Rane growled. "Some father didn't even know it was your birthday and then runs off when he finds out."

"I only needed to retrieve something." Castiel was back and standing beside Angel with a bag in his hand. "I understand I owe you for missing all other birthdays." He handed her the bag.

Angel opened the back and pulled out a box. Opening up she gasped at the beautiful necklace. It was a silver necklace with a crystal on the end. What had her in awe was the crystal emitted a slight glow. "Its beautiful. Help me get it one please." She pulled it out and put it around her neck. Cs stalled for a moment before he helped fasten the clasp.

"I love it dad... What is it?"

"I is a cloud crystal one of the purest crystals ever and the glow is the light of heaven. No matter what may happen to you this will always protect you and it will call me whenever you need me or when you are in terrible danger. Don't ever take it off."

Angel stood up and hugged Castiel who after a moment placed his arms around her.

Sitting back down Castiel leaned down and kissed her forehead. With a nod to the brothers he left and the others went back to the birthday dinner.

* * *

_**HAPPY READINS?**_


End file.
